ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ready Player One: The Animated Movie
Ready Player One: The Animated Movie, known internationally as OASIS is an upcoming 2033 Mexican-American computer-animated science fiction adventure crossover film based on the novel series by Ready Player One, it will be distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. Cast * Nick Robinson as Wade Watts / Parzival, a Gunter and one of the "High Five", who wishes to win the Quest so he can leave the stacks. * Rose Byrne as Samantha Cook / Art3mis, a famous Gunter and one of the "High Five", who works with various allies to ensure the OASIS is kept free and out of the hands of IOI. * Will Ferrell as Nolan Sorrento, the CEO of Innovative Online Industries, who seeks full control over the OASIS. * Leslie Jones as Helen Harris ** Harland Williams as Aech * Mark Hamill as i-R0k, a freelance weapons and magic item dealer and bounty hunter, who is often employed by IOI. * Seth Rogen as as Ogden Morrow / The Curator, a co-creator of the OASIS, who eventually left the company due to personal reasons. He harbors a concern about how much people have grown to have an unhealthy dependency on the game. * Russell Brand as as James Halliday / Anorak, the deceased co-creator of the OASIS, who includes an Easter Egg hidden in the OASIS after his passing that grants control over the OASIS to its winner. * Neel Sethi as Akihide Karatsu / Sho, a Gunter and one of the "High Five". * Chihiro Suzuki as Toshiro Yoshiaki / Daito, a Gunter and one of the "High Five". * Alanna Ubach as F'Nale Zandor, the head of IOI's operations in the physical world, as well as their indentured servitude programs. Cameos * Keanu Reeves as John Wick * Phil LaMarr as Samurai Jack * Fred Tatasciore as Hulk * Wally Wingert as Ant-Man * Christopher Lloyd as Emmet Brown, Judge Doom * Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson, Abraham Simpson, Krusty the Clown, Groundskeeper Willie * Jesse Eisenberg as El Chacas, Blu * Amy Poehler as La Zafiro, Bessie Higgenbottom, Joy, Jenny, Eleanor, Gretel, Sally O'Malley, Snow White * Jorge Garcia as El Talachas * Maya Rudolph as La Tiacoyito, Precious, Smiler, Matilda, Aunt Cass, Burn, Rapunzel * Gabriel Iglesias as El Nene, Cuatro, Jimmy, Jokey Smurf, Pepe Rodriguez, El Cubano, Doña Chocho * Terry Crews as The Martian King, Earl Devereaux, Grundel Toad * Carlos Alazraqui as Nerd, Martian General, Martian Minions, Cyclops, Grandpapi Rivera, Walden, Denzel Crocker, Mayor of Dimmsdale, Lazlo, Monroe, Rikochet, Juandissimo Magnifico, Rocko, Spunky, General Posada, Chuy, Dali, El Chupacabra, Nestor, Felipe, Earl, Moo Moo the Magician, Chef Fritz, Chompy, Dinkleberg * Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit, Benny the Cab *Kathleen Turner - Jessica Rabbit *Lou Hirsch - Baby Herman *April Winchell - Mrs. Herman, Baby Herman *Tara Strong - Dil Pickles, Twilight Sparkle, Timmy Turner, Emilia *Frank Welker - Bear, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Bubble Puppy, Curious George the Monkey, MegaTron, Garfield *Matthew Lillard - Shaggy Rogers *Kate Micucci - Velma Dinkley *Grey DeLisle - Daphne Blake, Petunia Pig, Lana Loud, Lola Loud, Wubbzy and Lily Loud *Will Ferrell - Ted the Man with the Yellow Hat, Megamind, President "Lord" Business *John C. Reilly - Wreck-It Ralph, Eddie *Matthew McConaughey - Buster Moon, Prince Cornelius, Beetle/Hanzo *Dee Bradley Baker - Perry the Platypus, Chewbacca, Sandman, Numbuh 4, Brainiac, Stormtroopers, Rebeltroopers, Waddle *Travis Willingham - Thor Odinson, Lego Star-Lord, King Roland II *James Arnold Taylor - Johnny Test (voice only), Lego Spider-Man, Wooldoor Sockbat, Ratchet *Chris Pratt - Emmet Brickowski *Rich Little - The Pink Panther *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse, Sorcerer Mickey *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck, Ark Donald *Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto *Ellen Degeneres - Dory *Christy Carlson Romano - Daisy Duck, Kim Possible *Corey Burton - Yen Sid, Ludwig Von Drake *Jim Cummings - Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Pete, Tasmanian Devil, Kaa *David Krumholtz - Cogsworth, Governor Ratcliffe, Kareem Abdul Lavash *Kristen Bell - Anna, Katie Forester *Chris Sanders - Stitch *John Goodman - James P. Sullivan, Baloo, Pacha *Billy Crystal - Mike Wazowski *Tom Hanks - Woody *Jason Ritter - Dipper Pines *Tim Allen - Buzz Lightyear *James Woods - Hades *Dan Castellaneta - Earthworm Jim, Genie, Earl, Grandpa Phil *Ray Romano - Manny *John Leguizamo - Sid *Denis Leary - Diego *Chris Wedge - Scrat *Sean William Scott - Crash, Skiff *Josh Peck - Eddie *Jeff Bergman - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tweety Bird, Sylvester Cat, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepe Le Pew *Bob Bergen - Porky Pig *Keven Micheal Richardson - Gantu *Billy West - Woody Woodpecker, Dr. Zoidberg, Charizard *J.K. Simmons - Mayor Lionheart, Ford Pines *Cree Summer - Cleo, Foxxy Love, Susie Carmichael, Numbuh 5 *Pierre Coffin - Minions *Steve Carell - Gru, Dru, Hammy, Ned McDodd *Miranda Cosgrove - Margo *Dana Gaier - Edith *Nev Scharrel - Agnes *Kristen Wiig - Lucy Wilde, Ruffnut Thorston *Louis C.K. - Max *Eric Stonestreet - Duke *Ellie Kemper - Katie *Dwayne Johnson - Maui, Captain Charles T. Baker *Ben Stiller - Alex *Chris Rock - Marty, Osmosis Jones, Mooseblood the Mosquito *Emma Stone - Eep Crood *Patrick Warburton - Kronk, King Agamemnon, Wolf W. Wolf, Joe Swanson *Kevin Hart - Snowball, George Beard *John Ratzenberger - Hamm, Yeti, Mack, P.T. Flea, Disney Pixar Obi-Wan Kenobi *Kristen Schaal - Edith, Trixie, Mabel Pines, Barb *Ty Burrell - Mr. Peabody, Bailey *Maurice LaMarche - Yosemite Sam, 7D Grumpy, Super Hero Squad Magneto *Rihanna - Tip Tucci, Little Nose *Jennifer Lopez - Shira, Lucy Tucci *Jim Parsons - Oh *Alec Baldwin - Baby Boss *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants, Rabbit, Ice King, Leo Callisto, Dog, The Penguin, Mayor of Townsville, Super Hero Squad Iron Man, Carl, Wynq, Bongo the Bear *Patrick Stewart - Poop Emoji *Mel Gibson - Rocky the Rhode Island Red *Hugh Jackman - Roddy *Morgan Freeman - Vitruvius *Katie Crown - Tulip *Ariel Winter - Penny Peterson, Marina Mermaid, Stogg, Diamond Destiny *Jack Black - Lenny, Po *David Cross - Minion, Master Crane *Peter Dinklage - Mighty Eagle *Wanda Sykes - Granny *Nicolas Cage - Grug Crood, Zoc *Eddie Murphy - Mushu, Donkey, Reedling *Jane Lynch - Sargeant Calhoun, Gretched the Ogre, Io *Wallace Shawn - Don Calcaneo, Rex, Labrador MC, Gilbert Huph *Johnny Depp - Rango, Sherlock Gnomes *Ryan Reynolds - Guy, Theo/Turbo *Charlie Adler - Cow, Chicken, Baboon, Red Guy/Lance Sackless, Thumpy 1 *Halle Berry - Cappy *Kevin Bacon - Balto *Elijah Wood - Mumble *Bruce Willis - RJ *Diego Luna - Manolo Sanchez *Zoe Saldana - Maria Posada *Keke Palmer - Peaches *Craig T. Nelson - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible *Holly Hunter - Helen Parr/Elastigirl *Angelina Jolie - Master Tigress, Lola *Jackie Chan - Master Monkey, Mr. Feng, Master Wu *Lucy Liu - Master Viper *James Hong - Mr. Ping *Samuel L. Jackson - Whiplash, Lucius Best/Frozone, Ganondorf, Roberto *Bryan Cranston - Li Shan, Vitaly *Taylor Swift - Audrey *Dakota Fanning - Coraline Jones *Josh Gad - Chuck, Louis, Olaf, Oaktopus *Phyllis Smith - Sadness *Mindy Kailing - Disgust *Lewis Black - Anger *Bill Hader - Flint Lockwood, Fear *Richard Kind - Bing Bong *Kaitlyn Dias - Riley Anderson *Diane lane - Riley's Mom *Kyle Maclaughin - Riley's Dad *Anna Kendrick - Princess Poppy *Justin Timberlake - Branch, Boo Boo Bear *Gwen Stefani - DJ Suki *George Lopez - Grouchy Smurf, Rafael *Ice Cube - The Candle Maker *Demi Lovato - Smubrfette *Selena Gomez - Mavis, Hanazuki *Brad Pitt - Metro Man, Sinbad *Snoop Dogg - Smoove Move *Jemaine Clement - Nigel, Tamatoa *Bruno Mars - Roberto *Jordan Peele - Melvin Sneedly *Thomas Middleditch - Harold Hutchins *Benedict Cumberbatch - The Grinch, Classified *Trey Parker - Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman, Balthazar Bratt, Randy Marsh, Clyde Donovan, Timmy Burch, Jimmy Valmer, Jibanyan, Herbert Garrison, Additional Voices *Matt Stone - Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch, Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker, Kevin Stoley, David Rodriguez, Bradley Biggle, Additional Voices *April Stewart - Wendy Testaburger, Blizzaria, Maria Rivera, Additional Voices *Seth MacFarlane - Mike, Peter Griffin, Brian Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Stan Smith, Roger *T.J. Miller - Gene, Tuffnut Thorston, Fred *Jeff Dunham - Mole *Anna Faris - Sam Sparks, Jailbreak *Seth Rogen - Master Mantis, B.O.B., Morton the Mouse *Olivia Munn - Misako *Nick Kroll - Gunter, Tippy Tinkletrousers, Douche *Will Smith - Oscar, Lance Sterling *Tom Holland - Walter Beckett *Liam Neeson - Bad Cop/Good Cop, Pa Cop, Raccoon *Steve Whitmire - Kermit, Rizzo the Rat *Eric Jacobson - Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear *Mike Myers - Shrek *Dave Foley - Flik *Julia Louis Dreyfus - Princess Atta *Hayden Panettiere - Dot *Will Arnett - Lego Batman, The Missing Link, Surly, Vlad *Scarlett Johansson - Ash, Mindy *Tina Fey - Roxanne Ritchi *Betty White - Grammy Norma *Zac Efron - Ted Wiggins, Edward Archer *Amanda Leighton - Blossom *Kristen Li - Bubbles *Natalie Palamides - Buttercup *Tom Kane - Professor Utonium *Owen Wilson - Lightning McQueen, Reggie *Larry The Cable Guy - Mater *Bonnie Hunt - Sally Carrera, Rosie, Dolly *Cheech Marin - Ramone, Tito *Jenifer Lewis - Flo *Tony Shalhoub - Luigi *Guido Quaroni - Guido *Paul Dooley - Sarge *Lloyd Sherr - Fillmore *Michael Wallis - Sheriff *Jerome Ranft - Red *Katherine Helmond - Lizzie *John Turturro - Francesco Bernouli *Michael Caine - Finn McMissle *Emily Mortimer - Holley Shiftwell *Michael Keaton - Chick Hicks, Herb Overkill *Steve Buscemi - Randall Boggs, Horace Nebbercracker, Wayne the Wolf, Francis E. Francis *Nicole Sullivan - Princess Mira Nova, Shego *Martin Lawrence - Boog *Candi Milo - Dexter *Channing Tatum - Joaquin Mondragon, Lego Superman *Albert Brooks - Marlin, Tiberius *Hayden Rolence - Nemo *Kath Soucie - Lola Bunny *Elizabeth Daly - Tommy Pickles *Cheryl Chase - Angelica Pickles *Collin Dean- Lincoln Loud *Breanna Yde- Ronnie Anne Santiago *Matt Damon - Eric Walker, Spirit *Tabitha St. Germain - Rarity, Rouge the Bat *Thomas Sangster - Ferb Fletcher, Casper the Friendly Ghost *Simon Pegg - Crash Bandicoot, Buck *Rob Paulsen - Yakko Warner *Kevin James - Frank, Bowser *Jay Baruchel - Hiccup *Ginnifer Goodwin - Judy Hopps *America Ferrera - Astrid, Phangler *Justin Long - Mammott *Andy Samberg - Jonathan, Junior, Chicken Brent *Jason Bateman - Nick Wilde *Irdis Elba - Chief Bogo *Jenny Slate - Bellwether, Lego Harley Quinn, Ted's Mom, Gidget *Andy Beall - Woodstock, Woodstock's friends, Snoopy, Snoopy's siblings *Noah Schnapp - Charlie Brown *Alex Garfin - Linus van Pelt *Joseph May - Thomas *John Hasler - Thomas *William Hope - Edward and Toby *Keith Wickham - Edward, Henry, Gordon, Sir Topham Hatt and Dowager Hatt *Kerry Shale - Henry, Gordon and Diesel *Rob Rackstraw - James, Toby, Donald, Scoop and Muck *Christopher Ragland - Percy *Nigel Pilkington - Percy *Steven Kynman - Duck *Joe Mills - Douglas, Oliver and Toad *Jules De Jongh - Emily *Teresa Gallagher - Emily, Annie, Clarabel, Mavis, Lady Hatt, Stephen Hatt and Bridget Hatt *Nicola Stapleton - Rosie *Yvonne Grundy - Nia *Rachael Miller - Rebecca *Maggie Ollerenshaw - Henrietta Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:De Line Pictures Category:Zack Isaac Sanchez Productions Category:Science fiction Category:Adventure Category:Mexican films Category:American films Category:Ready Player One Category:Reboots Category:PG-Rated films Category:Films based on novels Category:Crossovers Category:Films set in 2045 Category:Mexican animated films Category:American animated films Category:PG Category:Movies Category:Films Category:2033 Category:2033 films